


If They Only Knew The Real You

by lovemylarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemylarry/pseuds/lovemylarry
Summary: Because of these terrible articles, the whole world thinks Harry Styles is a womanizer. Louis comforts Harry and shows him how precious he really is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't translate or publish my work without my permission. Thank you.

It’s already dark outside when Louis wakes up from his nap. One Direction is currently touring and the last days have been very busy: interviews, press conferences, meet & greets, meetings with the menagement, writing new songs and entertaining the masses. It’s hardly surprising that Louis needs a rest to recharge his batteries.

He gets up, switches on the lights and walks over to the small kitchen area of the hotel room. His mum luckily got him a few boxes of tea from home when she visited him and they boy needs something to warm him right now. Louis fills the kettle with water and puts a tea bag into a mug.

“Harry?” he shouts but everything stays quitet. “Harry? Are you here?” Louis tries again but still, no reaction. He walks into the bedroom but Harry isn’t there. The younger boy hasn’t left any messages nor has he texted Louis. Maybe he just went for a stroll, Louis thinks as he sits down onto the sofa, switching on the television.

*

After some time, Louis hears a quiet clicking sound. He gets up quickly and rushes toward the door. “Harry, where have you been?” he yells but he doesn’t get an answer. “Oh my god, what happened to you, love?” Louis says worried as he sees the younger boy. His eyes look sad, his face is pale and his movements are slow. He doesn’t answer as he takes off his jacket and kicks his shoes into a corner. Harry gives Louis a quick look, then he just walks over to him and wraps his arms around the older boy. Louis pulls Harry close without hesitation. “I had a shitty morning,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ chest.

Louis gives him a kiss onto his hair and pulls away, his eyes never leaving Harry’s.  He cups the boy’s face with his hands and gives Harry a soft little kiss onto his mouth. Then he takes Harry’s hand in his and leads him to the sofa where he pulls his boyfriend close again. Harry puts his head onto Louis’ chest, wraps one arm around his boyfriend’s waist and sighs while Louis scratches Harry’s scalp gently. They stay like this for a few minutes until Louis feels his shirt getting wet.

“Hey baby, why are you crying?” he asks softly.

Harry wipes his eyes but the tears won’t stop running down his cheeks. “Have you seen what they write about me?” Harry answers. “I’m not like that, I’m not,” he nearly whispers while more tears are running down his face and he starts sobbing quietly.

Louis kisses Harry’s forehead and wipes away the tears with his thumb. “No love, I haven’t read anything yet,” Louis replies. It feels so good to have Harry here, his warmth is heavenly and Louis is so proud of being able to call this boy his boyfriend. But it hurts him that he’s sad and to be honest, he’s afraid what happened to Harry. The younger boy is now loudly sobbing into Louis’ chest and all Louis can do is to comfort him as good as possible. He wraps his arms tighter around Harry and kisses his temple gently while he lets his left hand slide under Harry’s shirt, caressing his back slowly with the digits of his fingers. “I’m sorry Lou, I . . .” he sobs but Louis just interrupts him. “Shhh, baby, don’t talk right now. Don’t.” Louis says quietly and lets his other hand gently run over Harry’s face to silence him. Harry’s body starts trembling and Louis has the impression that he’s really heartbroken. He’s really afraid to know what happened. He knows that Harry’s a very sensitive guy and he’s very emotional but this is no overreaction, not at all. It hurts him to see his boyfriend like this, lying close to him like a picture of misery.

Harry presses a little kiss onto Louis’ neck and inhales his smell before he kisses the spot again. The mixture of his hot breath, his soft lips and the wetness of his tears make this kiss feel so good. Even when he’s in pain, Harry is such a gentle person and Louis could cry just because of that. “I love you so much, little bug,” Louis whispers and pushes Harry’s curls away to place a kiss onto the boy’s forehead. Harry still cries into Louis’ neck and Louis holds him close, as tight as he can and as long as Harry wants it. The sobs and whimpering sounds are heart-rending and Louis can nearly feel Harry’s pain in his chest. “I wish I could take your pain away,” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear and takes Harry’s hand in his to kiss his knuckles. Then Louis puts Harry’s hand back on his chest, still holding it cupped in his hand.

*

After Harry has calmed down a little, he gets up from Louis chest and sits down next to him. He’s still sobbing and his eyes are red and his cheeks too so that Louis can’t resist to place soft kisses all over his face. “You’re beautiful, Harry. Even when you’re crying you look like an angel.” Louis caresses his cheek. Harry wipes his eyes, puts his hands in front of his face and bows his head. “Sorry I . . . this was stupid, you’re sad and I’m saying unappropriate things,” Louis adds a bit embarassed. “Sorry.”

Harry shakes his head, looks at his boyfriend and takes his hand in his. “It’s not stupid,” he answers, wiping his eyes again. The boy leans over and gives Louis a cute little kiss on his cheek. “I love you,” he says and smiles weakly at him. Then Harry gets up, pulls some magazines out of his rucksack and gets his phone.

“Look,” he says with a teary voice as he’s throwing the magazines onto the small table in front of the sofa. Harry’s lower lip trembles as he types something into his phone and sits down next to Louis again. He presses his body against Louis’ as he looks at the magazines.

Louis looks at the headlines. “Harry Styles’ reveals it all, his sex life, parties . . . I jumped to bed with my mate's mum . . . Taylor Swift talks about Harry’s sex preferences . . . Harry’s date with Taylor Swift . . . Is he Britain’s hottest womanizer . . . ” Louis mumbles and gives Harry a terrified look. “This is terrible,” he says. “It’s awful, insulting even! Oh my god baby, I had no idea . . .” Louis says, shaking his head as he’s staring at the headings. “You’re treated like an object, what the fuck . . . “

“And it gets even worse inside,” Harry cries quietly and wipes his nose. “I’ve read all those articles and even online they write that I’ve had sex with twelve women at once and I just don’t know how to handle all this, Louis. I can’t, what will people think of me? What will my mum and Gemma think of this and literally everyone and you . . .” he rambles, tears rolling down his cheeks again. He starts to shake slightly and it only takes seconds until he breaks out in tears again, this time worse than a few minutes before.

Louis looks at his baby, wraps his arms around the crying boy who buries his face into the crook of Louis’ neck. “I can’t live with these lies, Lou, it hurts so much . . .” he tries to say while the sobs get harder and harder and he cries bitterly. “Why do they do that to me?” he asks but in fact, Louis just puts the puzzle pieces of Harry’s sounds together because his crying fit just makes it impossible for him to communicate clearly. Harry’s whole body is shaking and he’s barely breathing because his voice is thick with tears and his nose is all blocked up.

Louis holds Harry in his arms, caressing his back gently and lets the boy cry. It hurts him so much that he can’t help Harry. Seeing this boy suffering like this hurts more than anything, it hurts more than the fact that he has his own stunt with Eleanor. They write shitty things about them too but that’s far from right or wrong. It has never been so hurtful and humiliating just like this.

“I’m so sorry baby,” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear as Harry loosens his grip a little. The older boy runs his hand over Harry’s head to brush his curls away from his forehead and gives him a small kiss. “You don’t deserve this at all,” he says as he’s looking into Harry’s bloodshot eyes. The boy’s face is red from crying and the look he’s giving him just shows how desperate he is, how much he’s currently suffering. Louis wipes Harry’s eyes gently and touches his cheeks, his eyes never leaving Harry’s face. He’s so damn pretty and this state nearly makes him look fragile, like a doll.

Harry wants to answer but his crying fit won’t allow him to get any word out of his mouth. He tries to but only hard sobbing sounds escape his lips so that Louis leans back and pulls the boy close again. He lets him cry into his chest, caresses the boy’s back again and scratches his scalp until the sobs get less and more quietly. “You don’t deserve this, Harry,” Louis repeats. “You’re one of the kindest and loveliest people I know, you’re talented and sweet. This business is awful and I’m sorry they attack you like this,” Louis sighs. “I had no idea how bad it actually is . . .”

“I nearly collapsed when I read these,” he says with his teary voice, pointing toward the table. “Simon gave them to me and said that this was the right way to get the band popular,” Harry sobs. “It hurts so much,” he cries and wraps his arms tighter around Louis’ waist.

“Fuck him, seriously,” Louis says and places a kiss onto Harry’s temple again. He loves this spot and he loves how Harry always closes his eyes when Louis does so, even now when he’s in pain. Louis lets his hand run over Harry’s forehead, gently brushing his pretty curls away. “If he could see you like this, if everyone could see how much you suffer . . . they wouldn’t write such hurtful articles again, I swear.”

“Simon doesn’t mind,” Harry sobs. “I was so upset when he handed me the magazines but he just sat there with his cold look, trying to explain why I had to cope with my new image. And you know what? They write about me using women for sex only and that I wouldn’t care about their feelings . . .” Harry cries, his body trembling and shaking.

“Baby, that’s terrible,” Louis says and tilts Harry’s chin up. “But you know, no matter how much shit they write or say about you, I know who you really are and nothing can change that,” Louis tells Harry softly and nudges Harry’s nose with his. He lets his lips brush against Harry’s lips a few times and Harry responds by opening his mouth a bit so that they deepen the kiss. “You taste like heaven,” Louis whispers and traces Harry’s lips with the tip of his index finger. “You’re perfect to me.” Louis’ eyes travel across Harry’s face and he starts caressing Harry’s cheek again. “You’re everything to me, Harry, everything. The way you’re looking at me right now,” Louis continues. Harry presses his lips together as he looks Louis in the eyes and takes Louis hand in his. “What a good person you are, those eyes, your puffy lips, your curls, everything is perfect to me, seriously.”

Harry wipes his eyes again and gives Louis a smile. “Thank you,” he says barely audible as his eyes start glistening again. Louis just looks at his baby, not able to take his eyes off him. He’s the prettiest boy he’s ever seen. Harry traces Louis’ jawline, eyes focused on him. He lets his finger run across Louis’ lips and stubble before he gets up and sits onto Louis’ lap, facing him.

He wraps his arms around Louis’ neck. “Thank you for being supportive,” Harry says quietly before his lips touch Louis’ gently. He lets his tongue run across Louis’ lips and Louis brushes his against Harry’s. “I love you,” Harry whispers while he’s not breaking the kiss. “I love you, pretty,” Louis answers and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. He lets his hands slide down Harry’s sides and rests them on his hips. Their eyes meet and Louis wipes Harry’s cheeks again. “You know, no matter what they write about you, no matter how much they hurt you, I will always be by your side.”

Harry gives Louis a shy smile while he caresses Louis’ cheek.

“Don’t cry over this shit. Your family, my family . . . all people who love you won’t believe that shit and you know, that’s what matters,” he says, placing small kisses onto Harry’s knuckles.

A tear rolls down Harry’s cheek as he’s looking at Louis. “I love you more than everything. You know that, don’t you?”

Louis nods. “I think I do.” He leans in for another kiss. “And do you know what we’ll do now?” he asks Harry who’s still sitting on his lap.

“What?” the curly haired boy asks.

“We’ll just burn that shit outside, I’d say,” he smiles and points at the magazines. “I don’t want them in our room, not even for five more minutes.”

“Cool,” Harry says and gets off Louis’ lap.

“But promise that you’ll never take or buy that shit again, okay? And stop typing your name into google search all the time because they won’t stop spreading lies and rumours,” Louis says as hes taking the magazines from the table.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis from behind. “I promise,” he says and kisses his temple. “I’m so glad to be your boyfriend, Louis. Thank you for everything.”


End file.
